In order to manufacture a highly integrated semiconductor package having a high capacity, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be stacked. When a semiconductor package is formed, a backside of a substrate on which no circuits, e.g., conductive bumps are formed, may be grinded, and a plurality of semiconductor chips may be stacked to be connected to each other. However, the substrate may be damaged during the grinding process, and thus a temporary adhesive layer may be formed between the substrate and a support substrate so that the substrate may be fixed. Thereafter, the substrate on which the semiconductor chips are stacked may be separated from the support substrate. However, if the temporary adhesive layer has a low durability with respect to the grinding process, or has low debonding characteristics, the conductive bumps may collapse and generate short-circuits.